


Selling My Soul

by InkyStardust



Category: Ship Grumps
Genre: Commanderflap - Freeform, F/F, ShipGrumps, Suzy Berhow - Freeform, commander holly - Freeform, holly conrad - Freeform, mortem3r - Freeform, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: Holly is a well-respected woman in her village. One night, though, she risks her reputation and life when she goes to a witch in the woods to have a love spell cast on a man in her village, so that he can fall madly in love with her. But, after sneaking out and spending a few nights with the surprisingly lovable witch, Holly is sure that she was put under a love spell, herself.The relationship between Holly and the witch, whom holds the name Suzy, grows stronger over time- and deadlier, for being caught with a witch, in her village, is punishable by death, and eternal damnation.





	1. The Love Spell

It was never supposed to end this way.

In fact? None of this should’ve happened in the first place. It all began from one moment of curiosity, of temptation, of sin. 

Holly dragged her feet over the dirt trail riddled with straw hay and and pebbles, taking the shortest possible steps she could take. The skirt of her dull grey gown, blotched with faded blood stains and mud, swayed with every step. She wriggled her hands and wrists around a bit, not in an attempt to free herself of the rope tied around them, but just to loosen it a bit, as her wrists were surely being bruised from its tight clutch. The prison guards walking beside her held tight grips on her arms; and yet, even they wore grim countenances, for they didn’t want this to happen, either. Nobody did.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Just a few weeks before, Holly was trodding through a forest just outside her town, darting her eyes all around to ensure that she was alone. She’d be a dead woman if anyone from her village saw her wandering out here so late. It was nearly pitch black outside on this night, other than the shine of a few stars sprinkled in the sky here and there. Though, this would change, for she soon saw a glow of light in the distance.

_That must be her._

Holly sped up her walking to a light jog, and as she approached the light, a few more things came into her sights: a large wooden hut, and on the outer perimeter of it, hung a few flickering lanterns. She ran towards it, and within a few seconds, was in front of the wooden door of it. Her hand raised up, and she went to knock- but hesitated. Was this a good idea? What if this witch was more maleficent than what people had initially told her? So many things could go wrong with this.

The door suddenly swung open. Holly gasped and jumped back, startled. There stood in the doorway, a… beautiful young woman. Even in the near blackness of the night, the milky white skin of her face seemed to be emanating a magnificent glow. She had striking green eyes that could pierce any darkness, almost like a cat’s eye, along with full, dark eyelashes. A few locks of her long, silk black hair draped over her contrastingly pale face. She wore a long, draping black gown, and an emerald charm necklace hanging from her neck. 

 _Dear God,_ Holly thought, gazing at her, _she is lovely._

For a moment, she just stared at the witch in front of her, and once she snapped out of it, she stood up straight, and tried to gulp through the lump in her throat. “I’m, um,--”

“I know who you are.”

Holly’s blood ran cold. “You.. do?”

“Yes. Everyone who comes here speaks of you with admiration.” Her voice was surprisingly smooth and silky, with a bit of a high pitch. She held a countenance of stone. “Apparently, you are much loved by your village.”

Before Holly had a chance to respond, she felt a soft hand grab her wrist. The witch pulled her into the hut, and slammed the door shut.

Holly stumbled a little until she’d regained her balance. Her eyes scanned the hut’s interior; it was surprisingly welcoming and homely. A small bonfire flickered in the middle of the floor, and lit the entire room. A few sheets of cloth hung on the walls as decoration, along with charms, animal bones, and preserved wings of butterflies and insects. Some black cauldrons sat together in the back of the hut, and a bed right next to them.

“You have a lovely place, here.” Holly said, still taking a look around.

“Why, thank you,” the woman replied, walking in front of Holly and facing her. “But, as I said, I know who you are. Your soul is the purest of white. The minister of your village has even considered you a saint; an angel sent from Heaven, from God Himself, yes?”

It was true, but… did people really talk about Holly _that_ much? She knew that people enjoyed her company, but she didn’t know that the villagers respected her so much as to tell the witch about these things. Holly nervously nodded, not quite sure where she was going with all of this.

“You’re beloved and respected by all in your village, yes? What would cause you to come here, and put your reputation on the line?” The beautiful witch tilted her head to the side, now speaking in a more menacing tone. Her green eyes narrowed a bit, as her lips curled into a small smirk. “What dirty deed need you request to risk your pure soul... to such a no-good witch as I?” Her smirk was now a full-on creepy smile, and Holly felt as though her eyes were peering curiously into her very soul- or at least, that’s what it felt like.

Holly gulped, and felt an unpleasant chill shoot through her body. Was she shaking? She was pretty sure that she was shaking, now. But the witch asked a good question; why _was_ she doing this? Was the burning passion that she felt for her crush _that_ important to her, that she’d put her soul on the line? Just for a simple love spell? She took a few moments to ponder this, but with this witch looking at her like that, she couldn’t quite think of an answer. 

“Aww~, are you frightened, dear?” the witch snickered quietly, taking a few steps closer to the woman in front of her.

With the unsettling atmosphere lingering in the air, Holly would sure love to run out of that hut right about now. And yet, she couldn’t move a muscle. Her body was stiff, and she wasn’t sure if it was blind fear, or the work of the witch. Her heart raced, pounding against the inner walls of her head. Her skin crawled with unease. “N-N..no, I.. I’m not… sc…--”

 

“My, oh, my!” The witch was now just inches from Holly’s face, that devilish smile of hers stretching only wider across her face. She raised a bony hand up, and gently stroked Holly’s cheek, her long fingernails scraping against her skin. “The blood has drained from your face- oh!- you poor thing, you’re so _pale!_ Pale with utter terror! Your bones are frozen, aren’t they?” She asked, her tone mocking and caustic. A low chuckle emitted from the witch, and quickly elevated into a short laugh. “Ha-ha! You’re **_terrified_** of me, aren’t you?” The gentle hand against her cheek was slowly becoming less and less gentle, and instead, becoming more aggressive with every passing second.

 

“ ** _Well, you SHOULD be.”_ **

 

Her words suddenly roared with the echoes of unearthly voices and shrieks. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head, revealing a few blue veins. Yet still, they were wide open and laced with madness.

 

**_“THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS WON’T SAVE YOU FROM MY HELL, MAGGOT.”_ **

 

Holly felt that witch’s fingernails digging into her skin now, and she felt her head jerk upwards and slam against the wall from her forceful grip. Tears stung in her wide, petrified eyes. She shouldn’t have come here. This was a terrible idea from the start. And now she was facing the consequences. The witch leaned in even closer to her face, baring her teeth and snarling and cackling wildly.

 

**_“I’LL SHRED THE FLESH FROM YOUR BARE BONES AND BOIL IT IN YOUR OWN BLOOD FOR SUPPER!”_ **

 

Tears flooding from her eyes and dripping down her face, Holly quietly cried out between whimpers, voice shaking violently, “P-Please… j..just… let me… g-go...”

The witches cackling waned, though she still held that terrifying glare and grin. Though, surprisingly, the witch _did_ let go of her face. In fact, the glow in her eyes went away, and she… started laughing. Not the kind of laughter that was menacing or maniacal, but… genuine laughter, as if she had heard a really hilarious joke. Almost as if she hadn’t just been threatening to tear her apart and eat her for dinner. She took a few steps back and kneeled over as she chortled. Holly would just watch with bewilderment, tears staining her pale cheeks.

“Ah, oh! I’m sorry. I do that to nearly everyone who comes here, please do not take it personal.” The black-haired witch said, her laughter diminishing. “I do it just for intimidation- and for entertainment. God, I actually felt bad for you. I hate to see such a beautiful face as yours so scared, especially by me.” She looked up at Holly, and walked towards her again, except this time, with a more friendly look.

Holly flinched a bit when the witch placed a hand on her shoulder, but calmed when she felt the comforting rub.

“Don’t worry, I’m not like that usually. I just did it for fun. Though, I must say, a small part of me found you even cuter when you were scared~.” The witch winked and smiled.

 Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Holly laughed a little bit, voice still shaky and nervous.

“Take a seat. Let me pull out a few things, and I’ll do anything you need me to do. _Anything_.” And as the witch began walking away to gather her casting materials and such, she said, “Oh, and- don’t tell anyone else this-, you can just call me Suzy, love,” and grinned.

 

‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣

Holly sat cross-legged on the dirt ground, and watched carefully as Suzy dropped the ingredients in the bonfire one by one. She wasn’t sure which was more fascinating: the way that the flames erupted wildly and changed color, or the way that Suzy looked so hypnotizing as she held such concentration, perfection, and elegance when she performed different hand gestures and spoke in a different tongue as she casted her spell. And even with this fascination, an underlying terror lingered in her. It was horrifying to look at, knowing that spirits from beyond Earth were being conjured right in front of her within those flames, knowing that witchcraft was ungodly, knowing that everything about this was wrong. The feeling in this hut was something she’d never felt before, a feeling of evil, sin, wickedness, and yet, something about this feeling was _amazing_ to her _._ And that’s probably what scared her more than anything else.

Suzy had had her eyes focused on the fire sitting in front of her ever since she’d started the spell, so when she looked up from it for the first time, it sent a cold chill through Holly’s bones. It wasn’t until now that she’d noticed that Suzy’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head. And even though her eyes were like this, Holly still could feel the witch's gaze upon her. 

 **“You brought a possession of his with you, yes?”** Suzy spoke, with a voice similar to that horrific demonic voice she’d used to scare Holly before, except now it was slightly less unsettling.

Holly nodded, and took out a few strands of short brown hair with shaking hands. “Will this be enough?”

Suzy glanced at the hair in her hands, and replied, “ **This will do. Now, throw it in the fire.”**

Holly took in a breath through her nose, and exhaled. Reaching her hand out over the flames, she dropped the strands of hair into the fire, and quickly snapped her hand back away from it. The flames spat and danced wildly for a few moments, until it eventually died down to a few dying embers, leaving the room mostly dark.

 Only a few moments passed before Suzy conjured up another flame in its place, and light was restored to the hut. When this happened, Holly saw that Suzy’s eyes were back to normal now, which comforted her.

“Alright,” Suzy began, standing up and dusting herself off. “The spell has been cast. Within a week’s time, Ross O’Donovan will be madly in love with you.” At this, she rolled her eyes. “Sadly.”

Holly looked up at her and quirked a brow, laughing. “Why, what do you mean, miss?”

“Exactly what I say.” Her face was stony, now. “He has come here a few times, with a group of friends. I cannot tell you what he came for, but, when he did come, he did not seem like the kind of boy you would want to love.”

Holly stood up slowly, patting the dirt and cinder from her gown. “I… I do not intend to overlook whatever you may think of him, Suzy, but… he has been a close friend of mine for a very long time.”

“I know, he’s mentioned it. And from what else he’s said- just trust me that you shouldn’t waste your time on him. But…” Suzy took a few steps over to her, and rubbed Holly’s shoulder. “You may be right. I’ve only met him twice, you’ve known him for much longer. Who knows?” A tiny smile curled her lips. “I hope the best for you and him. And I hope you both live happy lives together.”

Returning the kind smile, Holly would say, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now, go on back home. It is late, you wouldn’t want to be caught out here with me, would you?”

“No, no. Goodbye, Suzy!” Holly took a hold of Suzy’s hands, and shook them estatically. “Thank you so, so much. Have a wonderful night!”

And with that, Holly ran out of the hut, all through the woods on her way home.

 

‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣‣

Only two nights had passed when Suzy heard another knock at her door. She looked up from the book in her hands, and sat it down beside her. After taking a moment to stand up, she walked over to the door. When she opened it, she felt a mix of emotions to see Holly standing there, brunette bangs hanging at her cheeks and swaying with the wind: surprise, confusion, joy. The last of the three emotions was the most powerful, so she smiled, and greeted her. “What brings you here, darling? If it’s about the spell not working, I told you that it’d take about a week.” Suzy said. The sounds of cricket chirps and rustling leaves filled the night.

“Well… no, it’s not about him.”

“Hm? Then, what is it? Need you another spell to be cast?”

“No, no, not that either.”

The witch tilted her head, countenance furrowed with confusion.

Holly averted her gaze from Suzy’s, and looked at the ground. “I, um…” She raised a hand up and rubbed the back of her head, nervously toying with the fabric of her coif. “I came to, um… just to see you. I mean, to visit you.” 

“To… visit?”

“Y-Yes.”

There was a brief pause, then Suzy chuckled lightly. “Is this some sort of joke?” 

“No, no!” Holly defensively put her hands up. “I swear! I just… I want to simply… get to know you better.” She hung her head to try and hide the pink blush in her cheeks. “I know this must be strange, but… I wish to befriend you, Suzy.”

The witch would stare blankly at Holly, shocked beyond comprehension. “You… do?”

“Yes, of course!” Holly looked up, eyes glimmering under the stars.

Holly wanted to be her _friend_? Suzy’s mind was in shambles trying to figure this out. It was a simple idea, yes. But… it was so hard for her to believe that she’d really want to be friends with a no-good witch, especially when Holly was the exact opposite of her. A soul as pure as Holly’s, wanting to be with Suzy’s black soul?

 

Was Suzy even capable of being liked as a friend? Did she deserve to be befriended by Holly, or by anyone?

 

_...Was she capable of being loved at all? Or better yet- was she deserving of it?_

 

“S-Suzy?”

 Suzy hadn’t realized how deep into this thought she’d been. She snapped out of it, and looked at Holly with a haunted look in her eyes. “You… want to be friends with me?...” Eventually, a soft smile stretched upon her face, and there was a glint of happiness in her sparkling jade eyes. “Okay. I’d love that.”

There was another short, awkward pause as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Pl-please!, come in.” Suzy moved out of the way, so that Holly could step inside. She watched as Holly did this, smiling with a genuine happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time, and hoping that the red hotness that she felt in her cheeks wasn’t visible on her skin.

From that point forward, the night was filled with gaiety, laughter, and unbelievably amusing conversation. They sat down on the floor, talking about a range of topics, from simple things, such as their favorite foods and pastimes, to deeper concepts, such as love, death, and fear. It was a slow and awkward conversation at first, but eventually, they both loosened up to each other over time. The two of them seemed to just… click. They laughed, they told secrets, they felt so close to each other just within those first few hours, as if they had been friends for decades.

They hadn’t realized how many hours they had spent together until they saw the sky change from black to a dark peach color. When Holly noticed this and pointed it out to Suzy, the two of them looked at each other, at first with concern. And then, as if on cue, they both began laughing and giggling. 

“Oh, my goodness!” Holly yelled between chuckles, leaning against Suzy in uncontrollable laughter. “I’ve never been awake this late in my entire life. I need to get going!” She scrambled to her feet, and Suzy did the same as they both giggled like mischievous little girls. Holly rushed over to the door and pushed it open, but stood there in the doorway for a second or two. She looked back at Suzy, and Suzy stared back at her. They both would hold the gaze for what felt like an entire minute, until Holly smiled, and looked down at the dirt beneath her feet. “That was… very fun.”

“Yes, it… it really was, wasn’t it?” The witch chuckled under her breath shyly, messing with her disheveled black hair. “Would you like to--, erm, um… Can we do this again, sometime?”

Holly looked up at her, staring at the beautiful, funny, crazy witch in front of her, and felt a pleasant warmth blossoming in her chest- a feeling of being home, safe, loved, happy. She loved feeling this way- and she loved being with Suzy.

Beaming with delight, Holly nodded. “Of course we can. I’ll come back whenever I’m able to, okay?”

“Okay. Stay safe, and be careful.”

“I will.”

Holly turned around, and began to run out the door- but again, stopped herself. She ran back to Suzy and threw her arms around her in a loving embrace for just a split moment, before she ran out the door on her way home, hoping to arrive and slip back into her bed before anyone in the village woke up.

Suzy watched her friend run off, and breathed out a sigh through her nose. It had only been a few seconds since she’d left, and she already couldn’t wait to see her again.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says that good things can't arise from bad situations?

And so, it began. Every other night since then, Holly snuck out of her village and came knocking on Suzy’s door. And each night, they talked and talked and talked, and sometimes they’d take small walks around the forest, and other times Holly would curiously watch Suzy cast different spells for her. It was their little secret.

Whenever Suzy heard a knock at her door in the middle of the night, her heart jumped out of her chest, and her face beamed with excitement, for she _knew_ it had to be Holly.

So, on one particular night, when Suzy opened the door to see Holly standing there, expecting their usual happy night, her heart sunk at the sight of tears running down Holly’s face. She was whimpering, her face red, puffy, and stained with tears. Suzy’s eyes widened in horror.

“Holly-! What- what happened?! Dear God-,” Suzy frantically cupped Holly’s face in her hands, and pulled her into the hut. “Sweetheart, what is wrong?!”

Holly partially opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her body tensed up even more and trembled.

Suzy pulled her in for a hug, squeezing as tightly as she could. “Holly…” She whispered out, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“R-Ross… he…” Holly croaked out.

“What did he do to you?” Suzy asked, pulling from the hug to look Holly in the eye.

“When… when he came over my house…” Holly began, trying her hardest to force the trembling words through her dry throat. “He told me that… he loved me, and he asked to… be my husband… and, I.. I don’t know why, but I-I rejected him! I’d forgotten all about the spell! I told him to leave, because I didn’t love him, anymore! And he became so enraged, and he started screaming, and…” Holly would erupt into more sobs.

Suzy’s face twisted with worry and concern. But that concern _very_ quickly transitioned to outrage, fury, wrath.

 

 _“_ **_I’ll KILL him!”_ **

 

Holly looked up at her, not even noticing that Suzy’s eyes had turned all white again until she spoke in that demonic voice. ‘N-No, Suzy--”

The air in the room turned cold- though, only for a few moments, before the bonfire in the middle of the hut erupted into an inferno and shot up to the roof of the place, spreading out all over in a fiery wave. Black smoke rushed violently through the air, some of the smoke clouds taking forms of… some kind of unearthly creatures. Thousands of voices seemed to be whispering and screaming all at once. And Suzy was the cause of it all. And yet, she moved not a muscle. She stood there, eyes wide open and face contorted with the rage of a thousand vengeful demons. 

“Suzy?! Suzy--!!”

 

“ **_THAT BASTARD IS AS GOOD AS DEAD. HE WILL PAY FOR WHATEVER HE’S DO--”_ **

 

Suzy felt arms wrapping around her, and embracing her tightly. 

“PLEASE, don’t hurt him, Suzy, please!!” Holly pleaded, holding onto Suzy’s arms and staring deeply into her eyes, fear plastered on her face. “Please.. I wish no harm against him..!”

 

_No, Suzy couldn’t just let him go._

 

Objects began levitating off of the ground, and were sent flying violently across the hut. The flames were contorting into wild forms, and glowing all sorts of colors and hues. The screams of wicked grew louder and louder.

“Suzy!!” Holly’s voice was strained with emotion as she screamed and sobbed, tears squeezing from her eyes..

It took some deep breaths- no, a _lot_ of deep breaths- for Suzy to finally force herself to calm down. Slowly, the color of her irises began to fade back into her eyes. The fire steadily died down, and the remaining flames were extinguished immediately. The smoke drifted and slowly dissipated until the air was clear once more. All was calm again.

Head hanging low, Suzy sighed, and whispered out, “I’m sorry. I just..” 

“It’s alright.” Holly’s voice was cracked and quiet, now. “I understand. Just don’t hurt him, okay?”

“... Okay.”

Holly pulled her in for a light hug. They stood there for a long time, Holly holding onto Suzy, tears running down both of their cheeks. 

Eventually, Suzy broke the silence. “Holly, would you like to sleep here for the night? I know you must be shaken up from what he did to you.”

There was a brief moment of thought before Holly responded. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Alright. Let me grab some pillows and blankets.”

Holly let go of her, and watched as Suzy went to the back of the hut and grabbed a few things from the cauldrons.

About a minute later, Suzy was laying down some more blankets on her bed, adding to the ones that were already there. She motioned for Holly to come to the bed, and lay down.

Holly slowly walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of it, lying down on her side and getting comfortable. Suzy pulled the blankets over her, and then climbed in the bed next to her.

“Sleep well, love. Let me know if you need anything.”

Holly snuggled herself in, and laid her head on the soft pillow. She felt Suzy’s arms enveloping her body from behind, and for a few seconds was just slightly uncomfortable- but soon nestled herself in the embrace, feeling safe in her arms. Safe, and loved, and protected. Within just a few minutes, she drifted off into a deep sleep, and Suzy would do the same.

\--------

 

It was the middle of the night when Holly woke up, staring at the wall, watching as the glow from the firelight flickered against it. A lot weighed on her mind, and in her heart. And it was all way too much for her to go back to sleep. She’d tried for the longest time, but she just couldn’t get her brain to stop racing. She listened to the gentle breeze outside, and after taking a deep breath, called out, “Suzy?”

 

She felt Suzy shift around behind her.

 

“Holly?”

“Yes. I hate to wake you up, but.. I wanted to say something to you.”

“Don’t apologize, dear. What is it?”

Holly rolled over in the bed so that she was facing Suzy. She hadn’t realized how close they were lying to each other, for their faces were just inches apart. The light from the bonfire lit Suzy’s face with an orange glow.

“I, um… do you have any spells, or potions for sleeping? I’m having some trouble getting back to sleep.”

Suzy rubbed her eyes, sitting up a bit. “I do, but that would require us to go into the forest and get some materials for it.” 

“O-Oh, sorry, don’t worry about it, I’ll just--” 

“No, no! It’s fine. It’s a nice night out. Maybe a walk together is what you need, anyway. Would you like that?”

 Holly stared at Suzy. “Yes, that’d be nice. As long as this isn’t inconveniencing you, Suzy.”

“It’s not an inconvenience at all, I assure you. I’d do anything for you.” Suzy gave a sleepy smile.

Holly smiled back, feeling her heart flutter.

 

And so, they headed out into the night. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and it was filled with hundreds of bright stars. The sound of leaves rustling in the light wind was the only sound in the dark forest.

Suzy carried a small lantern in front of her, and in her other hand, held Holly’s frail hand, locking their fingers together. The two of them walked through the trees and bushes silently.

“The main ingredient we’re going to need is lavender, so keep an eye out for some, okay?” Suzy said, turning to Holly.

“Alright,” replied Holly.

“And if you ever feel the need to talk, whether it be general conversation, or about what happened, feel free to start talking as you please. And likewise, if you just want it to be a quiet walk, that’s fine, too.”

 Holly would nod, gently tightening her grip of Suzy’s hand. 

She wanted to talk about it, she really did. She wanted Suzy to know all the details, instead of leaving her in wonder. She wanted her to know that what happened wasn’t as bad as it seemed. And she hated the silence lingering between them, the words rising in her throat but refusing to come out. Maybe it’s better to just be silent. For now, at least. Their main focus was to find lavender. Their discussion could wait until morning. 

The walk was quiet. They searched in bushes and plants, and whenever they found some lavender, they’d put it in their pockets without a word. At first, Holly hated the silence, but eventually grew used to it. It was calm, calm to just walk with Suzy, holding hands, not saying anything. It felt right. Something in her chest felt warm and fuzzy whenever she was around her, and now was no different. All of her troubles seemed to melt away, and being in her presence filled her with pure bliss. She felt an indescribable happiness around her. She felt like she was truly at home when she was with her.

 

Things just felt... _perfect_ when they were together. Yet, it… bothered her, just slightly. Why?

 

Because that’s how she used to feel about Ross.

 

And slowly, that feeling began to disappear when she met Suzy. With every visit to her hut, Holly could feel this feeling growing stronger and stronger within her. And that feeling seemed much more powerful than it _ever_ was with Ross. She denied it, suppressed it, didn’t want it to seem real.

 

But it _was_ real.

 

She loved Suzy.

 

God, she loved her.

 

She imagined it all too often: living together in that hut, Suzy teaching Holly basic spells, spending their nights together laughing and having fun just like they always had. Holding hands, soft kisses, nights snuggled up together in bed, warm embraces, playing with each other’s hair, walks in the forest.

Holly was ready to leave everything behind to be with Suzy; her village, her beliefs, her old life. All of those things used to seem so important to her, but now… none of it really mattered. None of those things truly made her happy. Not even Ross.

 

Suzy made her happy.

 

But this is wrong. Witchcraft is… ungodly. Punishable by death. And eternal damnation. Was Holly really willing to risk her very _soul?_ What if this gets the both of them killed? Was their love really meant to be? Will it only end in suffering and bloodshed?

 

“Alright, that should be enough. And I’ve got all the other ingredients for the potion in my hut.”

 

Suzy’s words snapped Holly out of her deep thought. Holly glanced over at Suzy, who was stuffing a few more handfuls of lavender into her dress pocket. How long had she been thinking about this?

 

“... Ah, okay. So, we can go back now?” 

“Yes. And I’ll make the potion for you.”

They turned around, and began to head back the way they came. All the while, Holly’s mind was still a tangled mess.

She looked up at Suzy, who was looking forward. The glow of the lantern shone on her face, and the moonlight from above illuminated her milky cheeks, gleamed off her jet hair, and glinted in her eyes. Holly could feel butterflies fluttering violently in her stomach, and a flame flickering in her chest. She gazed at her beauty with awe, and in that moment, knew for sure that this feeling was real. She was in love with the witch of her village. The crazy, kind-hearted witch, Suzy.

“Suzy?” 

Suzy turned to face Holly as she continued walking. “Yes?” 

“I wanted to say… thank you, for being here for me. And I’m sorry to have wasted your time for having you perform that love spell. I wanted him to love me, but… not anymore.” Holly hung her head. 

Suzy squeezed Holly’s hand tighter. “It’s fine, you didn’t waste my time. He’s not a good person for you, after what happened, anyway.” There was still a slight trace of spite in her voice, but otherwise, her tone was light and soft, comforting.

“No, not even that. I… I stopped loving him way before this incident.”

Suzy’s head tilted to the side. “Oh?”

“Remember, earlier, when I told you that he came over to ask me to be his wife? And I rejected him, a-and I didn’t love him anymore, and I didn’t know why that was the case?”

Suzy nodded, looking intently at Holly.

“Well, that wasn’t the truth. I do know why I don’t love him anymore. It’s… It’s because I love you, now.” 

Suzy’s emerald eyes widened, her cheeks flushing a deep red. She stopped walking immediately, and would turn her entire body to Holly. Her mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but soon shut it.

Holly stared into the witch’s eyes, feeling her entire body tense up.

 

“I love you, Suzy.”

 

Holly leaned in towards her face timidly, and gently placed her lips against Suzy’s, closing her eyes. Suzy tensed up anxiously at the kiss, surprise and shock running through her. But she soon found herself kissing Holly back, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around Holly and pulling her in closer. 

The kiss went on for just a few more seconds before Holly gently pulled away, and opened her eyes back up. Suzy would do the same. They both stared into each other’s eyes, the wind lightly flowing through the crisp nighttime air. Suzy’s cheeks were still as red as ever, and so were Holly’s, now. Suzy’s lips curled into a huge tender smile, the kind of smile that made her cheeks rise and made her eyes squint with pure joy.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Her words were soft, but meaningful and strong.

 

Holly felt herself beaming, and before she knew it, Suzy had Holly wrapped up in a tight, warm embrace. Holly giggled a bit, and hugged her back. They’d stay there for a while, hugging each other while the breeze rustled their hair and dresses.

 

“Let’s get back to the hut, alright, dear?” Suzy whispered, rubbing Holly’s back. 

“Okay.” She replied, slowly releasing Suzy from the hug, and taking hold of her hand again as they began walking.

Holly felt a pure, genuine happiness inside her that she hadn’t felt in her entire life the entire walk to the hut.


End file.
